


Cin Vhetin

by supervengerslock



Series: Clanverse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bo-Katan is a good aunt, Din has a lot of chidren okay, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Jealous Din Djarin, Mandalorian Marriage Traditions (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mndalorian Culture, No Rey is not the baby from the last series, Parent Bo-Katan Kryze, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rey is Din's Daughter, Rey is Not a Palpatine (Star Wars), Rey is a Djarin, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Star Wars Cottagecore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervengerslock/pseuds/supervengerslock
Summary: Arwen reflects on her past with her aunt on the night before her wedding.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Clanverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032837
Kudos: 5





	1. Kaysh Aliit

**Author's Note:**

> jogyc kov'nyn (dickhead), Ba’vodu (aunt), -ika (suffix for someone you are familiar with), ik'aad (baby), Ner yaim (my home)

“Are you sure about this?” Bo-Katan asks as she sits on Arwen’s bed while the girl in question is picking out a dress for her upcoming nuptials. They had spent the couple of days after the Battle with Gideon in the palace to recover. In that time Arwen had decided she wanted to get married to Din immediately.

“About marrying Din? Yeah.”

“No, Ar-ika. About leaving Mandalore, your rightful home.”

“Auntie, I know you don’t like Din…”

“He’s a jogyc kov'nyn.”

“Ba’vodu!” Arwen says. “Din’s just a bit… Well, protective, stubborn..”

“And a child of the Watch.”

“Auntie, we’ve talked about this.”

“But my biggest grievance is that he’s taking you away.”

Arwen sets the dress down on a chair and sits down next to her aunt. The two of them hug. “Auntie, we can always visit…”

“I suppose this is how your mother would have felt if circumstances had been different,” Bo-Katan says. “You’re still my little Ar-ika. I raised you, and it killed me the last time I let you go.”

“You mean when I had to go live with father?” Arwen asks.

“You were barely sixteen.. I would have never sent you if things had not gotten so dire.”

“I’m glad you did,” Arwen says. “I got to spend five years with my father before he died.”

~  
The ship landed in a desert area, Tatooine, she had learned in school. A desert planet in the outer rim. Her father was here.

A man was waiting outside for her as her Mandalorian guard carried her small suitcase and escorted her down the ramp. He wore brown robes, had light brown hair with a bit of a gray-ish tint, as was his beard. His eyes were the same shade of blue as hers. It was her father.

And in that moment, she couldn’t stop herself from running to hug him. He chuckled and hugged her back.

“Arwen. My daughter. I haven’t seen you in years,” he says. “You look just like your mother.”

“Except for the hair,” Arwen says.

He chuckles. “Yes, I think you’ve got your Aunt Bo-Katan to thank for that.”

The Mandalorian body guard approaches Obi-Wan. “Do you need an escort to your residence?”

“No, thank you. Would attract too much attention, don’t you think?” Obi-Wan answers. The Mandalorian nods before leaving the suitcase and giving them a quick goodbye and heading back inside the ship.

Arwen then notices the speeder just a few feet away. Obi-Wan gets into the driver’s side and gestures for Arwen to get in the other side.

Arwen entered the small house, following Obi-Wan. He was telling her all about Tatooine. “Everyone here knows me as Ben. We should probably get you a fake name as well.”

“How about….. Arrika?” Arwen asks, thinking of her aunt’s Mando’a nickname for her.

“Perfect. Now, how’s your force training going?” he asks.

Despite his exile, Obi-Wan had still managed to make visits to Mandalore to see his daughter, and to help train her in the force.

“I built my own lightsaber,” Arwen says. Obi-Wan was actually surprised. That was an astonishing feat for a sixteen year old.

“Why, when I was your age, I had just barely become a Padawan for Master Qui-Gon,” he says. “Will you show me?”

Arwen obliges, digging out the lightsaber from the bottom of her suitcase, where it was hidden from any prying eyes. She ignites the lightsaber and her father smiles at the yellow glow reflects on them.

“A sentinel. Fascinating.”

“I don’t understand,” Arwen says.

“The color of the kyber crystal is important. The blue are associated with the Jedi Guardians, Green with the Consuls, and yellow with the Jedi Sentinels. It goes back to the old republic.”

Obi-Wan takes out his own lightsaber. “I may not be as young as I used to, but I can still teach you a few things about sparring.”

Arwen and Obi-wan laugh as they head outside to a secluded area to practice.

~

“I am not just Mandalorian. I am also a Jedi,” Arwen says to her aunt.

“I know that. I’m just going to miss you, Ar-ika.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Ba’vodu.”

The door opens and Din stands in the doorway. He was wearing his helmet. Bo-Katan glares at him. He sets the Child down, and the Child runs to Bo-Katan, who picks him up.

“Hello, ik'aad,” she says to the Child.

“Can we talk?” Din asks Arwen. Arwen looks over at her aunt.

“I’ve got the little one, you go ahead,” she says. Arwen stands and follows Din into the hallway.

“I’m guessing your aunt still doesn’t like me?”

“It’s not that she doesn’t like you, it’s just that, she’s a bit wary of us leaving…”

“Do you still want to do this?” Din asks.

“Of course I do! I spent my whole life in these stupid domed cities or in a small desert town. I want a place I can call my own, maybe a little house by a meadow.. Besides, I want our children to have a normal life, not the life of the future Manda’lor.”

“That sounds amazing,” Din says. “I’m so happy to be marrying you.”

“I am too. Ner yaim.”

“Ner yaim,” he repeats.

~

The next day, Din and Arwen stood at the altar with Bo-Katan. All three were helmetless. “Arwen, Din, The two of you repeat after me…

“We are one whether we are together or apart..”

“We are one whether we are together or apart,” they say in unison.

“We will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.“

“We will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors,” they repeat.

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You are a clan of three. You may now kiss your bride.”


	2. Kaysh Ridurr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly married Din and Arwen head to Naboo, where Arwen runs into an old friend.

Arwen sat in the cockpit of the Razor Crest, holding the Child. Din had stepped out for a moment to grab them something to eat from the back. Arwen was talking to the Child in a high pitched baby voice.

“Say Buir. Come on, Grogu. Say Buir,” she tells him. Grogu continues to stare at her. “Come on, say buir!”

Din walks back in and hands her some rations. “Still trying to teach him Mando’a?” he asks, sitting back down in the pilot’s seat. His helmet was off, which was the way it had been ever since the incident on Mandalore. Arwen was happy that she could see Din’s face now, that they were finally free to be who they were, a family, together.

“You better strap in, I’m about to go to light speed,“ Din says, buckling himself into his seat. Arwen straps Grogu in with her.

Din switches into light speed. “Remember, we’re going to a planet in the New Republic, we’re going to need to be very careful.”

“Hey, I’m not the criminal.”

“You literally stole from Gideon.”

“And I was also the Leia’s Lieutenant in the Rebellion? And am the Princess of Mandalore? That comes with perks.”

“Maybe you should have taken the job as Manda’lor,” Din says.

“What, so you could do whatever you want without fear of getting caught?” Arwen asks.

Din scoffs. “Please, I never get caught.”

“Never say never, Din.”

~

They arrived on Naboo shortly after. The three of them landed and grabbed their things before exiting the Razor Crest. “So who is this person that’s picking us up?” Din asks.

“I don’t know. Leia just said I’d know him when I’d see him,” Arwen replies.

The three of them continue to look around when they hear someone shouting her name. “Arwen?!”

She looks towards the source of the voice and gasps. “You know him?” Din asks.

“Yeah.”

“Great,” he replies sarcastically.

The man approaches the three of them. “Arwen! It’s so good to see you!”

“You too, Gil,” Arwen says.

“Achem.”

Arwen shoots her husband a glare. “Gil, this is my husband, Din. Din, this is an old friend from Tatooine.”

Gil pats Din on the shoulder. “Great to meet ya, man. You’re one lucky guy.”

“I know,” Din replies.

“I mean I tried for years to get her to marry me..”

Din’s eyes were practically bulging under his helmet. If they weren’t in public, he might shoot this idiot.

“Okay! Okay! That’s enough. Why don’t we get going?” Arwen says, sensing the tension in the air.

“Yeah, here let me take that,” Gil says, taking their things and setting them in the speeder.

Din turns to Arwen. “You didn’t tell me he was your ex!”

“You didn’t ask.”

Din sighs. “Lets just go.”

Arwen walks up to the speeder with the Child in her arms as Gil loads everything in the back. He takes a look at Grogu. “Whoa! What’s that little thing?”

“He’s a foundling,” Din answers, putting an arm around Arwen.

“We adopted him, it’s a Mandalorian thing,” Arwen explains. “He’s just a baby.”

“Ahh. I remember when my Owen was that little,” Gil says, climbing into the driver’s seat. Arwen climbs into the middle through the passenger side with Din following. He holds Grogu, who sits happily in his lap.

“You have a son?” Arwen asks.

“Little Owen. He’s about… five now? I met his mother in the Rebellion.”

“Aww, that’s nice. I would love to meet her.”

“That would be lovely, but she passed two years ago,” Gil answers.

“Oh.. I’m sorry.”

Din’s grip on Arwen’s shoulder tightened. He was going into protective mode. But why?

The speeder stops in front of a nice house on a large stretch of green land. Din hands Grogu to Arwen and practically hops out of the speeder. “I’ll get our bags.”

Gil laughs as he and Arwen get out of the speeder and start towards the house. “Where’d you meet him?” he asks. “Doesn’t seem like your type.”

“Maybe my type has changed,” Arwen says.

“No, you’ve changed.”

“Well war tends to do that to a person,” Arwen retorts.

“You’re much colder than you used to be. I remember on Tatooine you used to gush over me like all the other girls.”

Arwen rolls her eyes. “I was a child. I’m not anymore,” she replies. “And to answer your earlier question, I met Din while he was on a bounty hunting job.”

“A bounty hunter? Why am I not surprised. What was he hunting?”

“Me,” Arwen answers. “But he let me go. And the rest, as they say, is history.”

Gil stops in front of a small house. “Here’s where you’ll be staying until you get your own place done.”

“Thank you for your generosity,” Arwen says. “Oh and if some Rebellion officers ever come around, don’t mention us.”

Gil gives her a look of confusion as she goes inside. Arwen looks around the guesthouse as Din unpacks their few belongings. “This is cozy.”

“Have fun with him?” Din asks.

“Aww is someone jealous?” Arwen taunts.

“Remember, this is only temporary. I’m going to start building our house today,” Din replies.

“You’re going to build it by yourself?” Arwen asks.

“That’s the plan,” Din answers.

“I’ll ask Gil if he can help you.”

“Arwen-“

“We need the house to be finished before the baby is born,” Arwen replies. “I don’t want to have our child in this house.”

“Guess I better get to work then,” Din says, exiting the small bedroom.


End file.
